


Blood NUT

by Chidoriflower



Category: Original Work, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, OC, Original work - Freeform, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidoriflower/pseuds/Chidoriflower
Summary: You are Lizzy, a small town kind of girl. Lucy is your bff but also your crush. He's a vampire, a goddam hot one. He can be annoying but he still has plenty of charm. Tonight you learn some things about him and soon... some things about yourself.





	Blood NUT

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Reader x (insert name). Lucy is my OC that I made when I was 12. I was afraid of vampires (still am) but I really liked girls and feminine ppl so I thought!! Maybe I could like vampires more if I made a character like this! And I gave him traits I didn't like but also things I did like and then boom! He's my bb boy...he used to b pretty fucking assholey but I decided to make him a little more tolerable. Lizzy is a meme, basically. I'm not sure how to do reader inserts so this is more like a self-insert I guess? Tell me what you think!!~

You didn’t know him very well, you just know that he is..irritating but wise. Of course he’d have to have at least more wisdom than the average human. He isn’t human, he is a vampire. The irritating thing about him is his arrogance. He knows he’s better at certain things but sometimes it gets to his head. 

You remember meeting him like it was yesterday, in a local bar. He challenged you to some darts; loser takes a shot. This went on until you felt decently buzzed. You called it off, since you don’t enjoy being drunk in public. You’re also a girl, so sometimes that’s not very safe unless you’re with someone. But you weren’t at the time. He asked if you wanted to come home with him.

“Nah, man,” you said, leaning on the counter. 

“Why not?” he said, smirking.

“I’m not really into dudes,” you said, slurring out the words slightly. And that was true. Even though you were/are bi, dudes have never really been your “thing.” It had to do with personality more than anything else. 

“Oh. That’s too bad,” he said. He was wearing a white dress shirt. He was also beautiful, almost scarily so. He had long blond hair and green eyes, like a cat’s. If you had had a couple more shots, you’d go with him but you were smarter than that. After that, you both exchanged numbers and went on your way.

You’ve known him for about a year now. You sometimes went out for coffee, to talk about your lives. One day, while he was walking you home, he told you he was a vampire. You don’t believe him of course. So he moves uncomfortably close to you and his eyes momentarily turn red. You let out an unearthly scream and fall backwards. He lends you a hand, smiling maliciously, and you hesitantly take it.

You get used to him being a vampire, since it’s been a year since then. He doesn’t talk too much about it. He shows off a lot though. Once you both went to a junkyard and he threw around some cars. He boasts about all the chicks and guys he’s met, including some Queens (he had affairs with them too.) He says he’s about two hundred years old but you’re never too sure. He just looks so young. You hate to admit it but you think he’s kind of cool.

His name is Lucien, Lucien Leon. It’s a strange name so you just call him Lucy for short. He calls you Lizzy, since your name is Elizabeth. Most of your conversations consist of banter and sharing memes, along with the weekend d&d matches (you convinced him to join your group by telling him there would be alcohol, which there wasn’t but hey, he still went.) 

The two of you aren’t too close, considering he has this dramatic flair like the “ancient vampires” do. He’ll disappear for weeks without saying where he’s been, he’ll go out of town and come back all bruised and beaten. Sometimes he’ll stay over at your place to rest up or have some tea. (Apparently vampires can drink a lot of things, but they can only eat some meats.)

At the moment you’re scrolling through your phone, looking at Insta. You admiringly gaze at some celebrity, wondering how they got their highlight like that. You like it and continue scrolling. You stretch out your toes and sigh. It’s been months since the last time you went out. Your d&d group is having trouble getting together since school started again. Boring. Even Lucien isn’t even in town. 

He’s like a best friend, isn’t he? You think, pressing the phone onto your lips. You feel comfortable around him and you spend more time with him than anyone else. It’s a nice feeling. You nod at the thoughts. Sometimes you feel uncomfortable around him, but it’s not a bad kind of discomfort. He’s just dangerously hot. You shake your head and sigh. It’s getting late. You get up and head to the bathroom to get ready. Suddenly you hear a loud crash and you instinctively yelp in surprise. 

Oh god, I am going to die. Someone’s in my apartment and I am going to die, you think. You slowly close the bathroom door and lock it quickly. 

“Lizzy?” A voice cries out, “where are you?” 

You recognize the voice as Lucien’s. His voice sounds strained, like he’s been wounded. You let out a breath of relief as you unlock the door and walk back into your bedroom. He’s draped over your rocking chair, shadows hiding him. Always him being in the shadow, like he’s batman or something.

“Yo, Batman,” you say, chuckling. “What’s up?” 

“Lizzy,” he says, panting, “I’ve gotten into a little trouble.” You raise your eyebrows in concern and walk closer to him, then you settle onto the edge of your bed. He’s sweating and panting; he looks weak too. His head is leaning back against the chair, like he can’t move it. 

“Are you running from someone?” you ask, looking around the room anxiously. 

“No, no, dear,” he says, “no one is chasing me. No one has hurt me either.”

“Oh. Good. But why do you look like...that?” 

“I’m...not doing well. I haven’t eaten in a while,” he whispers, almost inaudibly so you have to lean forwards.

“Oh shit. How come?” you inquire, leaning your elbows against your knees.

“The local farmers have been more...hostile since they think a fox is going around eating their chickens,” he says, his panting slowing down, “it’s me eating the chickens. Well, I’m drinking their blood but eating them too so they won’t get suspicious.”

“Oh…” you say, nodding slowly. You don’t understand why he won’t just suck human blood. “Why don’t you prey on humans?”

“I’d rather not. It’s messy and most humans don’t like that. The ones that do are too clingy,” he says, almost hissing. 

“And what about getting blood from butchers?”

“They don’t give out fresh blood,” he whispers. “I wish...I was not like this, Lizzy.”

“Hey, c’mon. It could be worse. You could be a zombie,” you say, coyly. He doesn’t look amused. 

“It’s not funny,” he practically hisses and attempts to stand up. You go over to him and lend him your shoulder, which he takes gratefully. 

“Sorry. Where do you want to go?” you ask, propping his arm against your shoulders.

“I...just want to stay like this,” he says softly, looking into your eyes. His eyes have turned yellow, a dark kind of yellow that sends shivers down your spine. 

“Lucy...your eyes,” you whisper. 

“Oh,” he says, blinking quickly; it doesn’t go away and he coughs. “You must know why I’m here.”

You feel your heart sink as you realize why. “You...want my blood? Wow.”

“O-only if I am allowed to drink from you, I wouldn’t force you,” he says, raising his free hand, “you are my friend, Lizzy. I can always find a Twilight fangirl in case you refuse.”

“B-but why didn’t you?”

“Because it’s easier,” he murmurs, glaring at you.

“Are you saying I’m easy? Am I gonna be your blood slut?”

“Okay,” he says, trying to move away from you, “this was a bad idea.”

“No, no,” you say, starting to feel some trembling in your body, “I-I’ll do it. But you can only have a little. No draining me completely, my dude.”

He sighs heavily in relief and smiles, a lazy and almost stoner-like smile. “You’re the best, my friend.” 

You nod in reply and feel the trembling start to happen again. You can’t believe you’re scared. You trust this guy. He notices and he coos. He wraps both arms around you and hugs you tightly. You’re surprised Lucy can hug you this tight, considering how weak he looks. You start to calm down and you hug him back. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” he whispers, squeezing you.

“You insisted before and I trust you, so that’s that,” you say, squeezing him back. You pull away and you are met by clearly red eyes. You shiver in fear but you also feel something...else. You feel tingly and heat begins to rise in your cheeks. You’ve felt this way before but right now it just seems much clearer. His eyes look so gentle but so fierce. Before he can say anything, you press your lips against his, firmly. 

He gasps audibly but kisses back, just as firmly. After a few seconds of this he pulls away, smiling gently. He smells ridiculously nice, like a flower bed. He also smells like cinnamon, like some kind of sweet spice. It doesn’t flood your nose, it’s more like a breeze of smells.

“Are you drugging me?” you whisper, starting to thread your fingers through the buttons in his shirt. 

“Not quite. You are the master of your actions; the smell is just something I thought you’d like,” he murmurs, peppering kisses against your cheeks. 

“I..I’ve actually wanted to do something like this with you for a while,” you whisper, trying to catch his kisses with your lips. He pulls his face away, his eyebrows raised. 

“Oh! You could have told me,” he says. “I wanted to do certain things with you as well.” 

You raise an eyebrow and wrap your arms around his neck, looking up at him. “What kind of things?”

“I’d rather show you,” he says, almost purring out the words. His red eyes glitter dangerously and you let yourself sink into them. 

“Fuck, Lucy,” you whisper, kissing him softly. His lips are soft, but dry. You remember why he’s here and you shiver a little, pressing your body against his. He wraps his arms around your hips and nips at your bottom lip. His teeth are sharp and you swallow a yelp as you feel your bottom lip burn; it’s bleeding. He sucks on your lower lip softly and it starts to feel numb. You let out a soft moan as he starts to lap at your lip. You lick back at his tongue and he growls in his throat, rolling his tongue around yours. You feel a weird tremor beneath your belly button at his growl, which sounds so animalistic. 

You pull off the buttons on his shirt and you can feel him smiling, so you smile back, while you kiss roughly and heatedly. He moves his arms and squeezes your ass, with a tight grip you didn’t think he could muster. You yelp in surprise and nip at his lower lip like he did before, causing him to chuckle. 

You break off the kiss momentarily to pull off his frilly white dress shirt and slowly move your hands up his upper body, admiring his lithe muscles. He shaves too, to your surprise. He watches you carefully and you graze your fingertips against his nipples, watching his reaction. He watches you, smiling almost lovingly. 

“Like what you see, darling?” he asks. 

“Er..yeah,” you whisper, smiling back at him. 

“You should see more,” he says, pushing you back onto your bed. You giggle as your back hits the bed and you watch him as he wiggles out of his trousers. He tosses them aside and crawls over you, smiling. 

“I didn’t peg you as the briefs type,” you comment, looking downwards.

“It’s less noticeable in tight trousers,” he murmurs, resting his hands near your head. He cocks his head and smiles with his teeth, showing off his fangs.

“You’re right; and yes, I have been looking,” you say, trailing your finger down his chest. 

“Naughty girl,” he whispers, bending downwards and giving your neck a soft kiss. Your heart starts to pick up the pace as you slowly expose your neck. He watches you as he plants soft steady kisses on your neck. He gives your neck a little lick, just a small one. The wetness and heat of it makes you whimper like a wounded animal. He laps against your neck and you moan quietly, reaching up to thread your fingers through Lucien’s hair. It’s soft. He stops and kisses your cheek. Your cheeks are burning. He presses his hand against your stomach, then slides up your shirt slowly. 

“May I touch you, Lizzy?” he asks, his voice low and heated.

“O-of course,” you reply, your arms dropping near your head. 

He moves your pajama shirt upwards until your breasts are exposed. They pop out like they do in anime and you feel embarrassed just thinking about that. Your nipples harden against the cold of your room. He smiles at them, then back at you. 

“You’re stunning,” he says. 

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself,” you reply, shifting on your back. He rolls his eyes and brushes his fingertips against your nipples, causing you to squeeze your legs together to hide how needy you suddenly feel. His hands are warm. He leans downwards and catches your left nipple in his mouth, causing you to let out a surprised “eep.” After that he rolls his tongue around your nipple; you moan gently and rub your thighs together.

“Oh god, that tongue,” you murmur. He lets out a gentle “mm” and gives it a soft suck. You curl your toes at the sensation, feeling waves of heat washing over your body. Lucien lets go of your nipple with a pop and looks up at you with big, almost puppy like eyes. 

“You can eat me now, darling,” you say, your voice sounding strange to your own ears. He lets out an amused little snort, which kind of dampens the mood but you don’t care too much. He scoots upwards and nudges your neck with his nose. 

“Hmm...I might need to hold your head down,” he says, putting his hand on your head.

“Why? I won’t move,” you say, frowning. 

“Ok then,” he says, shrugging. He moves towards your neck and grazes his teeth against it; you bite your lip to keep from making noise. He presses his teeth against your skin then squeezes your breasts with both hands, making you whimper. Suddenly he bites down; you let out a loud, short cry. You whimper loudly and clutch the blankets frantically. The pain is searing, like a burn on your neck. He moves his hands downwards and rubs across your stomach, trying to soothe you. 

Your body is racked by your pants and you struggle to calm down. You feel Lucien’s fingers slip into your pajama shorts, but then they just stay there. He pulls back his fangs and begins to lightly suck at the puncture wounds. Your neck hurts, but it doesn’t hurt that badly. You feel a light film of sweat on your body and you let out a cough. To your horror, you feel wetness in your pants. You hope to God it’s not piss.

“Holy shit, Lucy. That hurt like hell,” you say weakly. He pats your stomach and looks up at you apologetically. He presses against your neck with both his fingers, trying to conjure up more blood probably. You hiss at the sudden pain. Lucien laps up the blood, while you finally have calmed down. 

“Sorry about that, dear,” he says, wiping his face. His eyes have turned back to their normal color. You smile weakly up at him, relieved that he looks stronger.

“Aye, it’s ok. I’m your blood slut for tonight,” you reply, giving him finger guns. You’re so awkward, you don’t know how you’re friends. He laughs in genuine amusement. You blush and sit up slowly. You touch your neck. It’s clean but feels sore, so you don’t feel too worried about pain in the morning. Soreness is no big deal. 

“However, I don’t think that’s enough blood for me; perhaps just for tonight..” he says, moving off of you and sitting on the bed.

“I can give you more,” you offer, pulling down your shirt and adjusting it. 

“Thank you, Lizzy. You’re the best,” he says, tying his hair into a ponytail. You watch him and squint. He wants your blood but you want him...and you think he might want you too from earlier. The gears in your head start moving and you slide off the bed. You turn to him and smile, innocently. 

“You’re very welcome. But I want something in return,” you say.

“What’s that?”

Without replying, you move to the chest at the edge of your bed. You open it and move toys around, looking for your favorite. He watches you curiously and suspiciously. You finally find it and beam up at him. 

“You are scaring me, Liz,” Lucien says. 

You stand up and brandish the strap-on dildo like a sword. Lucien raises an eyebrow slowly and crosses his arms. You walk over to him and face him, smiling smugly. He sighs and stands up, his arms still crossed.

“If you think that is going in my ass, you are sorely mistaken,” he says, placing a sassy hand on his hip. 

“Hey! I gave you blood and I’m going to give you more,” you point out, already putting on the strap on. “Besides, I’ve down this with plenty of guys and girls. It’ll make you feel good.”

“I...it probably will hurt in the beginning,” he says, his face going pink. It’s adorable.

“I’ll take good care of you, Lucy,” you say, adjusting it. “That’s that.”

“Alright then,” he says, “but I...I’d rather you not.” 

You look up at him questioningly. “I want it rough. I want you to fuck me roughly, with every inch of your being.” 

“Ah….you’re so beautiful that it seems a shame, I wouldn’t want to mess you up like that,” you say, your heart pounding in your chest. You want him to talk more. 

“I don’t think you can ‘mess me up’ as you say; humans are so weak,” he says, smiling. 

“Try me,” you say, pushing him onto the bed. He sits down in response and brings up his legs to the side, like a great lady.

“Ooh you’re so scary, dear,” he says, giggling and shaking his hands dramatically. You huff and lean against the bed, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back. He smiles and watches you in coy defiance, but doesn’t stop you. 

“I can’t wait to see that smile turn into a lopsided waterfall,” you murmur, leaning closer to his face. He smells like dried blood and cinnamon, his mouth opening slightly as you move, mere inches from his lips.

“Mm, neither can I,” he whispers, closing the gap between both your lips. He kisses you slowly but deeply, slipping his tongue inside your mouth. You slide your tongue around his and he groans as you pull his head back more. You flick your tongue against his and he lets out the tiniest of moans. 

You pull away from the kiss, a spit line forming. You let go of Lucy’s hair and he shakes it, like a dog. His face is pink and his eyes look glossy, glossy from lust, making you feel ridiculously giddy. You gesture for him to get on the bed. 

“Get on your hands and knees, Lucy,” you say, “now.”


End file.
